Current transmission assembly for automatic transmission, a standard accessory in the modern vehicles, can provide normally 4 or 5 gear ratios between the prime mover and the driven wheels for building up the necessary torque while the vehicle moves from zero speed to the normal speed, and for over drive. The variable transmission systems currently in use, including the one patented by me in India, patent no: 198239, (published on Jul. 2, 2003) relay upon planetary gear, with flexible pulley, hydraulic motors, or electric generators for transmitting the power, which suffer from the limited capacity and the inability to efficiently and effectively transmit the power due to conversion of mechanical power into pressure energy, electrical energy etc. and back to mechanical energy. There are also known “torque transfer systems” (Phelan) which can be used only for forward movement, in one configuration, and not for reverse and overdrive, which needs different configurations of gear elements. These systems can be used only for differential drives and produce excessive heat during normal operation wherein one of the hydraulic pumps will discharge against the other hydraulic pump, keeping both the pumps in a locked position having no torque differentiation. Additionally, these transmission systems are expensive and suffer from operational inefficiency such as delay for automatically correcting the torque level for different driving conditions, resulting in excessive fuel consumption, poor acceleration, dirty emission and high rate of wear.